A Guardian Thanksgiving
by Fanwriter9
Summary: *HAPPY BIRTHDAY, "Cupcakes11"!* The guardians, and my ROTG OC's, have a Thanksgiving dinner.


**A Guardian Thanksgiving**

In the North Pole, everyone was celebrating the wonderful holiday of Thanksgiving- a holiday to be thankful for what you have. Jamie was joining the guardians as well; he had dinner with his family already, but he promised Jack that he'll help him "destroy" the extra large buffet in Santa's workshop. The two boys were having a large appetite, and they were gonna joke around, by demolishing half of the food. It was what they did as a joke as friends.

Once Jack had arrived at the table and sat next to Jamie, they were about to start, when Misses Clause- Sandra- had slapped their hands away.

"No food for you two yet!" She'd snapped in a similar Russian accent, like North.

Jack and Jamie would roll their eyes, and laugh a little and talk about what they'll do once winter comes.

Bunnymund enters the room with his wife- Brittney- and their ten bunnies- Joey, Max, Harold, Roger, Eric, Susie, Lola, Alice, Gwen, and Ruby.

"Sorry we're late," Bunnymund apologized as the little bunnies starts hopping around the place. "We had some problems with getting the kiddos to behave while getting ready."

The bunnies all hop over towards Jack and Jamie, wanting to play for a while. And they all did.

Tooth comes hovering in the room with North, as well has Jack's girlfriend- Jackie Snow.

"Hey guys!" Tooth exclaimed, flying over to give them all a big hug. "Kids were trouble again?" She'd asked with a smirk while watching the bunnies having fun with some of the small snow fall that Jack made.

Bunny and Brittney chuckled a little. "Yes...those ten, huh?" Brittney asked her.

Once Sandra had finished the rest of the dinner, they all sat down to eat. Jack hugs Jack as she'd sat down right next to him and Jamie. "So...Jacky-Boo..." She'd giggled.

Jack's face turned red with embarrassment. "_Jackie_..." He hissed through his teeth. "...I thought I told you not to call me _that_!"

She'd laughed, and wrapped her arms around him to give him a kiss; Jack kisses her back, forgetting what she'd called him. Jamie and the ten bunnies all make gagging noises as they see the two winter spirits kiss, making the two to stop and grin evily as they both make eleven snow balls, and throws one at each.

Bunnymund glares at Jack. "Hey! Don't ya _dare_ throw balls at my kids, understand, Frost?!" He'd snapped.

Jack burst out laughing at what the bunny had said, making his eyes widen. "NOT _THOSE _KIND OF BALLS, FROST!" He'd snapped again.

"Bunny, _calm-down_! You're gonna have a large head ache again." Brittney says, rubbing her husband's back.

Everyone else sits down and folds their hands to pray.

"Everyone..." North begins. "...We are so thankful for this day, no? Aren't we not?" They all nod. "So...who wishes to say thanks, huh?" North asked, scanning the table.

"I will! It's one that my grandmother used tonight!" Jamie exclaimed, getting North's approval of saying grace tonight.

Jamie gets ready, and so does the others.

"God..." Jamie says. "...We are very thankful that you are with us today, by giving us everything that we needed to make these foods- the foods that we're thankful for. We are also thankful for you watching down over us during the good and bad times; we're also thankful for the rain you give us, the sunny days, the wonders that you- and your son- has brought down onto us. To this day, we are thankful...thank you, God...amen."

"Amen." Repeats the others.

"No then," North says. "Let us all dig-" Jack and Jamie takes a thing of some foods, and starts laughing as they begin to run away from the table.

"FROST!" North and Bunny yelled.

"JACK!" Jackie and Tooth yells as they start to chase them.

Jack and Jamie were chased through the whole building that night...but eventually...they all had their Thanksgiving meal.

* * *

**Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, "Cupcakes11"! XD**

**Sorry if this is short, but...here ya go! lolz  
**

**I don't own "Rise Of The Guardians"  
**

**But I own these characters,  
**

**1.) Sandra  
**

**2.) Brittney  
**

**3.) Bunnymund and Brittney's children  
**

**4.) Jackie Snow  
**

**Until more from me, READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**And...WISH "CUPCAKES11" A VERY SPECIAL BIRTHDAY! XD  
**


End file.
